1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bio isolator, for example, and a sterilizing material supply apparatus for use in the isolator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bio isolator, an isolator for bio research, a biohazard isolator or the like is a system having a sterilized workroom, in which operations that require a sterile environment, such as those involving biologically-derived materials obtained by cell culture, for instance, are performed. The sterile environment meant here is an environment substantially free of dust and germs such that it allows no entry of substances other than the materials used in the work done in the workroom.
The workroom is equipped with a gas supply port and a gas discharge port. Air outside the isolator is supplied into the workroom through the gas supply port, and the air in the workroom is discharged through a gas discharge port. Generally, the isolator is provided with a particulate trap filter, such as a HEPA (High-Efficiency Particulate Air) filter, at the gas supply port in order to keep a sterile environment for the workroom, and the outside air is supplied into the workroom through the particulate trap filter. Also, a particulate trap filter is provided at the gas discharge port, and the air inside the workroom is discharged outside through the particulate trap filter.
Also, in the isolator, a sterilization treatment is conducted in the workroom with a sterilizing material (sterilizing agent), such as hydrogen peroxide gas, sprayed into them.
In the sterilization treatment, a gaseous sterilizing material is supplied into the workroom. In a conventional isolator, when a sterilizing material is sterilized, a long time duration is required until the sterilizing material is turned into a gas. Thus, the overall sterilization process takes a long time, causing a problem of reduced work efficiency in the isolator.